A day to remember
by A single star
Summary: Robin is finding it hard to cope after the death of Marian and starts to become very reckless in his actions. Things start to become difficult for everyone until Robin and the gang come face to face with a someone from the past. How will they all take this shocking surprise? Continuing after series 2 final.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun began to rise over the small village of Locksley Robin sat on a nearby bank with his head in his hands. The events of that dreadful day played repeatedly in his mind. He shivered as he remembered how she had clutched at his hand until the very end. He was still trying to get his head around the fact that she had gone. If only this was a dream and somehow she would appear beside him smiling that warm beautiful smile.

Something suddenly brought Robin out of his thoughts a movement nearby. Instead of looking up he stayed still welcoming whoever it was to do there worse. "Master how long have you been here? Only lifting his head a bit Robin glanced to the left to see his most faithful friend Much, slumped down beside him in the grass.

"I needed sometime alone". Robin watched some people down at Locksley setting up for the day.

"You know they still need us". He knew what he meant but at the moment he just had no passion. For the last few days he had been avoiding the gang because he didn't want their sympathy. No one understood the pain that ripped through him when she closed her eyes for the last time.

If only he had been faster and gotten to her before Gisborne attacked. "As hard as it is we still need you and most importantly they still do too". Robin huffed and ran a hand down his face all he wanted was sometime alone. "What if there's a possibility she lived? And that's what pushed him over the edge he just couldn't take any more.

"If that was true do you think I would still be here? We all watched her being buried she's gone". Just then a horn was blown and some horses came into view. Robin noticed the sheriff riding on one. They came to a stop in the middle of the small village and he pulled out a long piece of scroll.

"People of Locksley it is my great pleasure to announce that the rightful king is to be visiting, there for if any of you good people happen to see Robin Hood or his gang please report back to me or Gisborne. We have an extra little surprise waiting for them". And with that he turned his horse around and rode out of the village followed by his men.

"That man is unbelievable hasn't he tried something like this before". Much muttered to himself before turning to find Robin already walking off towards the village. "Master where are you going you can't possible show your face". Ignoring his friend he carried on down the hill.

"This is my home I shall not be scared of going to my own village". They entered the village and straight away people stopped what they were doing and stared at Robin as if seeing a ghost. One girl muttered something under her breath then turned to walk away.

"What is your business here? He turned abruptly to see an oldish man pointing a stick. "We have been ordered to hand you in if we see you". Surprising everybody Robin held up his hands in surrender and walked forward towards the man.

"Then why don't you be the one to do just that". Then man turned and looked behind him at two teenagers holding some rope. He nodded once and they moved towards Robin.

"This is crazy we bring you food so you and your children can eat and this is how you repay us by handing Robin over to the sheriff the minute he says". Much reached for his sword ready to fight but stopped when he heard his old friends reply.

"So be in". He watched in disbelief as they tied the rope around his hands and led him off towards a horse grazing in a nearby field. Not sure what to do Much drew his sword and charged at the two boys tying the other end of the rope to the saddle.

"If you're taking Robin then you'll have to take me also". Ignoring him completely they carried on getting the horse ready. "Didn't you hear me I said I'm also surrendering". He watched as the boy helped the other onto the back of the horse then rode off. Much didn't know what else to do but go and get the others. Quickly he hurried back the way he came up the steep hill picking up his pace when he reached the forest.

It wasn't long before Much was running into camp shouting that they had to go. Everybody stopped their jobs and waited for Much to explain. After recovering from the run he grabbed his other weapons and started getting ready.

"We have to go Robin's in trouble". Will dropped the rock he was using to sharpen the sword and stood.

"What happened? Looking around frantic Much started to explain what had went on at Locksley. Once he had finished everybody stood still not sure what to do. Allan was the first to speak.

"Not being funny but it sounds like he walked straight into this, who's' to say the sheriff hasn't set a trap for us? Much who was flabbergasted he marched over to him and pointed a finger in his face.

"Robin has saved your life a number of times and let you back into to gang after you became a traitor and this is how you repay him by turning your back". Allan shrugged and walked away. He stood and looked at them all in utter shock how could they be so calm and not want to help their leader.

"Well then it looks like I am going alone". Much shook his head before running back out of camp muttering words of disgust as he walked. After everything he had done for each one of the gang in different situations yet they still refused to help him. He thought as he reached the tree line towards the north road. He was thinking that maybe he should have taken one of the many horse's they had back at camp.

It would of helped him to reach Nottingham faster and actually have a chance of saving Robin. Who knows what could be happening right now the Sheriff could be planning all sorts of horrible gruesome things for Robin. Pushing himself harder Much started jogging along the road not really caring if anyone came by, his mind was set on helping Robin.

By the time Much had reached the gates leading into the town he was bend over with his hands on his knees gasping for breath. After a minute and a few odd stares from the people he straightened up and walked through the gates.

He knew he couldn't just walk into the castle and demand the release of Robin because the Sheriff who immediately send him off to the dungeons. Without so much as a word said so he looked around trying to spot and alone guards. Just as he spotted one stood near a market stole a horn was blown and out walked the Sheriff from the castle with a massive smirk on his face.

So the villagers had went through with it and handed Robin in he though as he ducked behind a stole and watched.

"People of Nottingham it is my great pleasure to announce the capture of your little hero Robin Hood, I am delighted to say that after two years of his treacherous behaviour he is finally to meet his match". Much felt himself gasp as two guards appeared beside the Sheriff with a rather battered Robin tied up. "This man is nothing but trouble and those who followed him shall also suffer the consciences. So be warned". The sheriff turned towards Robin and sneered at him before turning and walking back towards the castle.

**A/N: So I've had the idea for this story for quite a while now but I ****haven't**** had**** the**** time to write it down. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please let me know what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything to do with Robin Hood all rights are to the BBC**

The gang carried on their normal duties as if they hadn't heard that their leader had been captured. There had been an awkward silence since Much had stormed off wanting to be the hero and save Robin. Since returning from the holy land the gang had seen a great difference for one Robin had abandoned them.

At first they had given him the space he had needed not fully understanding the pain he was suffering. But as the weeks passed they began to worry that they had lost their leader. Of course the gang had tried to find him but that had resulted in an argument or even a fight.

Allan was the one to break the silence as he stood from his make shift bed and walked across towards the pot of bubbling stew. "Do you think we did the right thing? Will set his tools down on the floor beside him and also stood. "I mean he is our leader after all and it's been a hard couple of weeks". Allan rambled on everybody in their own thoughts. Little John shook his head in anger.

"We should have helped". His eyes wandered around all of their now guilty faces, little John even though he rarely said many words, when he did contribute the gang knew not to argue, most of the time. As light rain began to fall the silence fell once again, it was like everyone was waiting on an order. "We go to Nottingham!" Little John stated, slamming his staff down onto the leafy ground.

The gang quickly sprang into action gathering everything they needed and heading out of camp. Allan, Will, Djaq and little john ran through the trees towards the north road leading to Nottingham.

As they reached the main gates leading into the town they scanned the crowd to check for guards. Seeing a couple dotted about they each pulled up their hoods up and followed the crowd.

"So what do we do now? Allan muttered as he followed the rest of the gang through the crowd, making sure to keep an eye at where the guards were.

"We split, Allan you and I shall keep guard near the stables and Will and Djaq go and find Much and Robin". Little John surprisingly took the lead, with a quick nod Will and Djaq took off towards the kitchens to enter the castle that way.

"I'm not being funny but wouldn't it be best if we all go you know extra help and all". John shook his head while leaning his hands on top of his staff.

"They will be fine". And with that nothing else was said they both fell into silence.

Meanwhile Much was making his way through the corridors of the castle having sneaked through another one of the secret entrance. He made his way along the cold stone corridors hiding in corners whenever guards passed. It didn't take very long until Much reached the door leading down to the dungeons.

Taking a deep breath he pulled his sword out from the holder attached to his belt and advanced forward slowly. Immediately screams and cries could be heard from the many cells which lined the room. Much frantically looked around for his master hoping to spot him before the jailor found or caught him.

After a few minutes of searching he stopped and looked around slightly confused, something just didn't feel right here. Usually any prisoners would be taken and thrown into one of these cells. But why wasn't Robin down here. A chilling voice suddenly spoke causing Much to freeze.

"Well, well, well if it isn't one of Hoods men, looking for someone are we? He instantly felt the end of a sword dig into his back, knowing that if he was to fight he would lose. "You won't find your master down here; he has been taken somewhere very secluded". The sheriff sneered as he nodded to his men to take Much away. "This day just keeps getting better". The Sheriff rubbed his hands together and turned to leave. Guy of Gisborne walked behind his men as they roughly walked Much to a cell.

"You should have chosen to stay on the right side while you had chance". He grunted while signalling to the jailor to open the cell they had stopped in front of. Much stayed silent as he was thrown onto the cold hard floor of the cell. He quickly sat up and scrambled over towards the wall, watching as Guy of Gisborne and his men left.

"Your one of Robin Hood's men". A little voice said from the next cell Much looked up to see a girl around about the age of thirteen. He could see she had a dirty face and hands as she clung onto the bars. Smilingly slightly Much shifted over towards her, sitting in the corner.

"I was one of Robin Hood's men". The girl frowned and sat back on the stone floor still staring at him. "What's your name? He inquired not really wanting to get into the subject of what had happened with Robin.

"Eva". She muttered bringing her knee's up to her chest resting her head on top.

"Why are you here? Eva sighed and shrugged.

"I do not know, one minute I was looking in the market and the next I ended up here. I don't like it in here". Much nodded agreeing with her but something suddenly came to him.

"You will be free I will make sure of it". He smiled hoping to reassure her even if he didn't believe it. But surely the gang would come to their senses and rescue them. He hoped as the jailor walked passed with a massive smirk on his face.

Suddenly a clattering could be heard and a lot of shouting before two figures appeared with their weapons raised encase there was more guards to be fought. Much grinned and scampered over to the door of the cell hoping to get their attention. "I told you they would come". Eva watched from the floor a little frightened, not sure what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

A girl dressed in a head dress and light coloured clothes, rushed along the sand towards her house. Some supplies were tucked secretly underneath the long scarf that hung around her neck. She came to a stopped at a wooden door and tapped gently, waiting patiently while looking around wearily.

Minutes later a piece of wood was slid across the middle of the door revealing a face. The woman behind the door gave the girl a long hard stare before unlocking the door. "Malia you came, did your mother get the right supplies for what we need? The girl known as Malia nodded and quickly lifted her scarf to reveal a few glass bottles.

"How is the girl? The other woman shook her head sadly shuffling down the hall to the main room of the house.

"She is bad; she might not make the night". A few nights ago Malia had been out visiting a relative's grave when she had heard the low moans of a human in pain. She had searched around and found a young woman lay next to an open grave.

Immediately Malia had checked the woman over and found a very faint heartbeat. Quite shocked that no one had checked she had rushed back towards her little village for help and came across her brother. Instead of explaining the full details of the situation she had told him to come straight away.

Quickly they took the injured and barely awake girl to their cousin's house that happen to know a bit about medicine and illness. Malia hammered on her cousin known as Leena, door until she answered. At first Leena was angered to be woken up at such a time but when she saw the limp body and the faces of her worried cousins she invited them inside at once.

Immediately she got to work and mixed up all sorts of herbs and spices before wrapping up the wound the best way she could. The following day Leena had sent her cousin out to get more supplies since the wound was a lot worse then she had originally thought.

Setting the bottles down Leena turned to the boiling pot set over the fire and began to stir in some remedy. She waited a minute before adding the next unnamed ingredient quickly. After a while Malia was instructed to carefully spoon the mixture out of the pot and into a goblet.

It wasn't long before she was walking through the small house towards the back room where the girl rested. Before either of them entered Leena gave a little tap on the door just encase the patient had awoken, but sadly there was no answer so she opened the door and went inside.

She rushed across the room towards a small wooden table beside the bed Malia followed with a bowl and some cloth. Leena spent many hours working on the wound it was sun set by the time she had finished. But she was pleased with the result the woman was stable and might live to see another day.

As days turned into nights then turned into weeks followed by months and still Leena found that the girl was not coming to. She had tried everything she could possible think of but it was no good. She had sat by the bedside and prayed most night fearing that she was running out of time. But one cold night as she dozed in and out of sleep in the next room, a groaning caught her attention.

At first she thought it might have been outside but it seemed too near she quickly rolled out of her uncomfortable makeshift bed and rushed to the next room. Leena suddenly found herself gasping in shock as she came to a stop in the room. The girl had managed to pull herself up into a sitting position and was looking around the room quite confused by her surroundings.

"You must rest". Leena said quietly as she moved closer. She had learnt a few English words from her uncle who used teach her, but she didn't know a lot. The girl shook her head and moved to the edge of the bed as she went to get to her feet she was hit by a pain.

Leena quickly hurried to her side as she doubled over in pain. "What is your name? She asked helping her to lie down once again. The girl waited a minute before taking in a ragged breath and answering almost in a whisper.

"Marian". Leena smiled and took the seat beside the bed once again placing her hands on the tops of her knees.

"It is nice to meet you, I am Leena". Marian smiled gently and placed a hand on her arm.

"Thank you for the help, but do you know if he is here? This puzzled Leena she had no idea who the other woman was talking about so she shook her head no. This caused Marian's face to fall, he had gone and left her here thinking she was dead.

Sadness passed over her but she didn't want to let it out just yet so she waited until she was alone that night. As more days passed by Marian found herself becoming stronger now and by the third week she could bear to stand and walk a few paces. Leena of course was delighted by the progress she was making. She soon found she was becoming homesick and yearning for her home land.

She had voiced these concerns to Malia one afternoon when she came to visit and she suggested that maybe Marian should be taken to the kings' camp. Marian liked this idea; of course he would be able to ensure the safe passage home. The only thing that was bothering her was Robin how would he react to her return, was he still fighting for England.

She shook her head not wanting to get ahead of herself for now she would focus on getting to the Kings camp. They made plans to ride to the kings camp after dark even though it was still a risk it was a bit safer at night. Malia arranged for two horses to be brought to Leena's house that night.

Malia herself would be riding so far with her. She had no clue how long the journey would take but suggested they take plenty of food and water because the desert was a dangerous place.

Leena rushed around that afternoon making sure everything was in order for them she had made up a special bag filled with supplies. Marian had rested as much as she could, trying to build up her strength ready. When the sun began to set Malia arrived dressed in a long tunic, she prepared the horses ready while Marian said her thanks to Leena for all her help. Leena wished her luck on the journey and in good health. After that she hugged the woman goodbye before leaving into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

It was just after sun rise when she arrived at the kings camp Malia had left her a couple of hours ago. Marian took a shaky breath before walking into the camp to be stopped by some guards. She explained best she could the situation to the guards who didn't seem to believe her story. After a while they agreed to take her to the king's tent she waited outside until the guards returned giving her the go ahead. Marian nodded and stepped inside the grand tent keeping her eyes cast forward as she walked.

The king stood beside a table covering in maps, he looked up when she neared. "I remember your bravery; you fought alongside Robin Hood and his men when the sheriff and his men betrayed me". Marian stood still simply just bowing her head. "What is it I can do for you? The king gave her a long stare as he lifted up a goblet.

"I was wounded sire, Robin though I to be dead so he and his men left a few weeks ago, so I was wondering if it would be possible to leave for home on the next boat". Silence filled the empty room and Marian waited patiently for the answer she was somewhat holding her breath, fearing what would happen.

"Do you wish to see my physician before you should go? A smile appeared on her face as she shook her head.

"That is not necessary sire, I have been treated". Richard nodded thoughtfully and took a sip from his golden goblet.

"Very well, the ship leaves at sun set but until then you must eat and seek rest for the long journey ahead". Marian curtsied and turned to leave making her way back towards the opening in the tent. She was then led to another tent by one of the guards where she could rest for a while.

Marian found herself becoming increasingly bored before the day was up she had tried to busy herself the best she could but it didn't work for long. By the time the sun was setting she was pacing up and down eager to go already. Just as she turned to pace back towards the bed the tent flap was lifted and in stepped a guard who Marian recognised to be Carter. "Lady Marian". She turned towards him with a smile on her face.

"Carter I though". She trailed off not wanting to sound rude.

"I could say the same to you". Marian nodded and stepped forward towards the opening in the tent. "Is it time? Carter smiled and opened the flap for her to go through.

"Yes and I will be the one to accompany you home". She ducked underneath the lifted flap and came to a stop outside, glancing around at the many guards walking around. Marian found herself looking over at the darkening sky and hope began to build in her chest, hope that everything might turn out for the better now.

"This way. there has been some horse made ready for us". Marian walked beside him as they made their way passed all the different tents until they came to a stop near two horses waiting patiently. They both mounted each horse and rode off into the desert not knowing what lay ahead of them.

When they reached the port a tall ship awaited them ready to leave. Marian smiled as she pulled the horse to a stop her eyes looking up at the ship. Carter had already slipped down off his horse and was making his way over to help her also.

She shook her head at his hand and managed to carefully swing her leg over and jumps down trying to hold a straight face and not show her pain. She waited a minute before beginning to walk towards the ramp leading up to the ship, her arm wrapped around her middle.

Carter had already boarded the ship and was taking to one of the crew Marian however had reached the top of the ramp and was looking out at the rough looking sea. She let the cold sea air blow her hair around her face as she looked around. It wasn't long before the ship began to move and the crew moved around the ship working quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chains could be seen hanging from the ceiling of the cold dark cell; dust fell all around the limp body. The man who had fought for the people of England for so long had finally given up. After everything that had happened he just had no fight left in him. This was the end and there was no going back Robin thought to himself as he heard the door to the isolated cell was open. He didn't bother looking up, already knowing who it was.

"This is new Hood even for you, giving yourself up". The sheriff's cold voice could be heard. Robin stayed silent his eyes cast down at the cold stone floor he had nothing left to say to this heartless man. "I never thought I would see the day that the great Robin Hood would fall". The Sheriff rubbed his hands together signalling one of the guards to come forward. "Has anything been said? The other man shook his head and Vaisey found himself kicking the man, he had been hoping that now he had Robin in his grasp that he would be able to make him crack.

Over the past two days he had ordered his jailor and guards to torcher Robin in the most horrible ways. But still nothing was said by the archer he had remained silent trying to hold all his pain in.

And then Vaisey suddenly had an idea he made his way over to Robin with a smirk on his face. "It seems your little helper has been captured also". The sheriff made sure not to mention names hoping to get some kind of reaction out of Robin. "I plan on a good old hanging at noon, what do you say to that not so powerful now are we". Vaisey sneered feeling delighted with himself. "In due time I will have the whole lot of your outlaws". He nodded to one of the guards who had returned to the room with a long piece of leather usually used for a horse.

Robin closed his eyes for a second before opening them and staring straight ahead at the wall. The sheriff smirked and ordered his man to proceed as he crossed his arms. The guard moved the piece of leather over his shoulder before whipping it back across the bare skin of his back; Robin tried to hold in his pain.

Not wanting to give the Sheriff what he wanted to see he held back as much as he could. After six lashings the guard stopped and looked over at Vaisey who had held up his hand. "So have I finally cracked the great Robin Hood? He asked taking a step forward to face him. Robin stayed silent staring down at the floor trying to cope with the pain in his back and shoulders. "Still nothing". Vaisey shook his head and took a step back turning towards the door.

"I believe that would be a bad move my dear boy". The door was opened to reveal the jailor standing the other side listening. "I want you to make sure he is given a lashing every half of the hour then if he choices to speak send a guard to me". The scruffy man nodded and stepped into the room after the sheriff had left. "Now my lovely are you going to speak? Robin continued to stay silent as tears pricked his eyes, what had it come to.

Djaq quickly moved beside Will as she fought off a couple of the guards down in the dungeons. When the last one fell they both looked around trying to see if they could spot either Robin or Much. Will rushed around the room looking in each cell until he finally spotted much.

Shaking his head he walked back towards one of the passed out guards and kneeled down carefully taking the key chain that hung from the belt and rushed over to unlock the door. Will turned the key in the lock and immediately it snapped open, Much not wanting to be in that cell for a moment longer quickly scurried out.

"Who is your friend? Djaq came to a stop beside them a light smile on her face. Much turned around and looked towards an even more scared looking Eva.

"Oh, this is Eva". Djaq stepped closer to the door of the cell and held out her hand, the girl looked at it for a moment seemingly trying to work out if they we're the good guys. After a minute she got to her feet slowly and walked towards them taking Djaq's hand.

"Do you know where Robin is? Will asked making sure to keep an eye on the door encase more guards were to come.

"No but the sheriff did mention something about him being taken somewhere secluded". Suddenly a commotion could be heard along the corridor leading to the dungeons, Djaq quickly pulled Eva into an archway in the wall where they couldn't be seen. While Will and Much darted behind a nearby unlocked door. Eva watched from the spot she was standing, she felt her whole body shaking and her heart beating fast. The guard luckily passed by the dungeons and didn't really bother to check up inside.

Djaq once they had passed stepped out from behind the wall and walked towards the door Will and Much was hidden behind. She gave a gently knock then waited until the door opened.

"We have to go now". She whispered which everybody agreed with. With Will taking the lead they ran back through the cold dungeon and up the stone steps back towards the corridor. Before stepping out into the light he gave a look both ways to check no one was about before moving out and turning left back towards the kitchens. It didn't take them long to reach their destination and luckily they didn't meet any guards on the way which was a bit strange. Usually they patrolled the corridors.

Little John and Allan was still waiting patiently near the stables in silence when they caught sight of the others they quickly hurried forward to greet them.

"No sign of Robin? Allan looked behind them just to check while Djaq shook her head no. Much had a distant look as he looked back towards the castle. Robin had to be still alive or the Sheriff would have been gloating about his death plus the fact that he probably wanted to kill him publically. Letting out a deep sigh he followed the others as they ran out to the courtyard and through the town towards the safety of the woods once again.

No one said a word until they reached camp Much was the first to break the silence, though it was on what they should have for dinner. Little John grunted and took a seat beside the fire. Will and Djaq went off in their own little corner of the camp and seemed to be deep in a private conversation. And Allan slumped down beside a tree and closed his eyes.

"Typical leaving me to do all the work as usual" Much muttered as he hurried around the make shift kitchen preparing some animal he had caught the day before last. He set up a board to begin chopping vegetables looking up now and again to see what everyone was doing. It wasn't long before Will and Djaq finished their deep chat and was joining the rest of the gang around the fire.

"How do you suppose we are going to get Robin back? Little John was the one to answer.

"We go to Nottingham tonight that way we have more chance of finding him". Much stirred the stew and began to spoon it out into small wooden bowls.

"That could work because there's less chance of bumping into any guards". Allan added taking one of the wooden bowls. Everybody sat in silence while eating their dinner, pondering the plan. Once they all were finished Much collected all the wooden bowls up and set them in the make shift kitchen to be washed down at the river later.

As the sun began to set the gang started to get ready to go back to Nottingham, they each strapped on a sword to their belts and set off through the trees. No one had spotted Eva who was curled up just listening carefully wondering if she should go too.


	6. Chapter 6

As the rain beat down and the wind blew she stared out the window of the carriage feeling hollow. Her hands were placed in her lap, one finger moving the ring around continuously. Seventeen years she had been bound to this man, seventeen long and horrid years.

It had been at the age of thirteen that her brother had handed her over to this cold, cruel man. If one thing it had taught her to be independent and hate all men. Letting out a long sigh she looked towards the man beside her who had his head leaned back and eyes closed.

What she would give to place a dagger through his cold hard heart, a number of times she had tried but failed. As the carriage approached the town of Nottingham she found herself looking back out the window. It was something to do really even if it was just to watch the peasants doing their daily duties. As they entered the courtyard she noticed a man stood at the top of the steps smirking.

Averting her eyes she felt a hand touch her own looking up her husband had placed his on top of hers.

"Let's go". She noticed the gleam in his eye the one whenever he meant business. Instead of speaking she simply nodded then reached out her hand to open the door of the carriage, stepping out onto the stone floor. Looking around she didn't see much that took her interest so brought her attention back to her husband and the man approaching them. "Ah my dear friend lord Thornton". The sheriff welcomed him as he stuck out his hand for him to shake.

"Vaisey" He nodded and shook his hand once before moving his hand and placing it on his wives arm.

"I have great news concerning a certain outlaw". The sheriff announced as they ascended the stairs towards the main doors.

"Oh really and what might that be? Thornton who was a very close friend with Prince John sneered as he followed Vaisey. They walked a little bit before reaching the main hall where the sheriff usually dealt with business issues. As the doors were opened by two guards they all stepped inside, the sheriff moving towards his chair.

"I heard not long ago that Prince John was offering a great amount for the capture of Robin Hood". He smirked placing his hands down on the wooden table. Thornton nodded as he took one of the seats across from him.

"That is true and I'm assuming that the outlaw has been caught". At that moment Guy of Gisborne entered the room and came to a stop beside the Sheriff."If this is true I will have to let the Prince know straight away and further action will be taken, but I need to see for myself first". For the first time Guy looked around the room, he was quite shocked when his gaze landed on the woman. Out of everybody why did it have to be her?

"Isabella? He said the name so harshly that the talking in the room stopped.

"Hello my dear brother". Isabella smirked as she looked deep in Guys eyes wanting him to feel the hurt he put her through.

"What are you doing here? The sheriff who was watching the exchange with a scowl on his face banged his hand down on the table.

"Stop this, we have business to discuss". Lord Thornton grabbed hold of his wives arm and yanked it back causing her to glare at him.

"I will personally take you to see him". The Sheriff beamed with excitement not being able to hold back as he stood from his chair. Isabella and Thornton both stood also and followed Vaisey back towards the big wooden door of the main hall. As they walked down the windy corridor Isabella found herself looking around curiously wondering what it would be like to live in such a castle.

To have her dear husband locked away so he couldn't get to her any longer, now that was something she like the sound of. When they reached the door leading down to the dungeons a guard stepped forward and opened the door for them all to go ahead.

With Vaisey in the leading they walked down the stone steps deeper into the dungeons. Screams could be heard followed by shouts but they were ignored. The jailer who looked rather pleased with himself was ready to greet them at the bottom holding up a key.

"How is the prisoner today? Giving his head a scratch the Jailer smirked.

"Still nothing my lord, always silent". Thornton who was stood eyeing some poor man in a cell pushed his way forward.

"Can we perhaps go and see the prisoner now, I do not want to be down here longer then I have to". Vaisey nodded and took the key off the jailer leading them all to the left where there was a separate room. He jammed the key into the lock and turned it before opening the door very slowly. Thornton who was now right up behind the sheriff craned his neck to see inside the room.

"Here as you can see is the prisoner". He announced quite proudly to the others, making sure to step aside so they could each get a better look.

Robin lay on the floor now; cuts could be seen all the way down his face and dry blood on his ripped clothes. He didn't bother looking us at the visitors, basically down to having no strength to do so. His leg had been broken brutally by one of the guards and his arm badly twisted in an awkward position. The pain that ripped through him was unbearable and he often found himself shouting in pain. This just caused the jailer to do worse.

"Very good I'm impressed". Thornton's could be heard now. "I will send word to the Prince straight away". And with that he turned and walked out of the room followed by the Sheriff. Isabella however stayed where she was standing for once in her life feeling sorry for this person.

Robin took a chance and looked up showing his two swollen eyes from days and nights of crying. Having seen quite enough for that day she turned and left hurrying to catch up with the Sheriff and her husband. Robin feeling helpless once again collapsed in a heap liking the way the cold stone floor felt on the side of his bruised face.


	7. Chapter 7

The gang quickly and cautiously made their way through the trees, not a word was said each one focused. As the trees began to thin out and the caste came into view they came to a stop at the tree line. They waited a few minutes before carefully running across the path leading them to the gates of the town.

It didn't take long before they reached the gate and was looking around wearily for any guards who had the night watch. Much who was out of breath and leaning against the wall watching the others wandering around.

"What are you looking for? Djaq was the one to answer since the others we're busy looking for something that didn't appear to be there.

"A ladder I think". A slight frown appeared on her face as she looked back towards the forest.

"Do you know if the girl followed us or is she still back at the camp? Much shook his head and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm not being funny but wouldn't it be best if we just walk through the gates towards the castle? Each gang member shook their heads thinking that utterly ridicules. "I mean if there is going to be guards wouldn't they be outside the castle rather than the other side of this wall? Allan carried on as if he hadn't seen them shake their heads in disagreement.

"He does have a point". Much stood up straight once again brushing his hands together. There was a moments silence before John gave a grunt and stopped what he was doing to walk back towards the rest of the gang.

"Two of us go first and check if all is clear you whistle". Allan nodded as he stepped forward to volunteer to go first; he walked a short way before turning and looking towards Much.

"You coming? He looked around at the others slightly in shock before muttering a few words and jogging off towards Allan. They both moved swiftly towards the main gates of the town, making sure to keep to the edge of the wall just encase.

The rest of the gang watched in silence ready to move when the signal was given. They all kept their eyes forwards towards where Allan and Much had disappeared, not realising that they were holding their breath. Until sure enough a moment later a low whistle was heard.

With caution they each moved behind the other, making their way towards the gates to meet Allan and Much. They all looked around wearily encase it was a trap.

"Something about this doesn't feel right". Djaq whispered as she came to a stop beside the two men.

"We just have to keep moving and watch out". They quickly and quietly moved through the town making sure to keep in the shadows as a couple of guards were about.

When the gang reached the castles gates they stopped and looked around. They were shocked to find the gates open, usually they would close at night encase of intrudes. Much followed by Will moved forward underneath the arch towards the courtyard. Nothing seemed different to them, or out of place.

"This feels wrong something bad is going to happen". Much muttered as he looked around the dark courtyard. As the wind blew through the nearby stables and caused the wooden door to bang against it's frame they all became uneasy. "This is wrong". Much kept muttering as they moved up the steps towards the main doors of the castle. It wasn't until Little John turned to glare at him that he became silent. John took a deep breath then reached for the cold metal handle of the big metal doors.

They were all surprised when it creaked open to reveal the corridor lit by torches on the wall. Slowly they all moved inside making sure to shut the door behind them so the guards didn't get suspicious of anything. In a line they started moving down the corridor until voices could be heard in the main hall.

"I have sent word to the prince that the outlaw has been caught so I'm assuming he will reply soon". The gang stood in the door way making sure to keep to the shadows. Inside the room three people could be seen sat around a large wooden table.

"We have to find Robin before it's too late". Much whispered from beside Allan who was peering into the hall trying to make out the other two figures.

"Who are they anyways? They watched as one of the three people stood and made their way towards the Sheriff. It was soon realised that it was a woman; she was whispering something into Vaisey's ear which caused him to scowl.

"I think we've had quite enough for one night, I suggest we turn in, come Isabella". The man stood from where he was sat around the table and made his way over to Isabella. "We will meet again Sheriff bright and early I suspect? Vaisey who looked quite bored by this conversation already, waved his hand about.

"Yes yes".

Quickly as the woman and the man was making their way towards the door the gang parted in a flash. Finding doorways and empty rooms to hide in until they had passed.

Allan who was hid in a doorway watched as the man guided the woman rather forcefully down the corridor towards their room. He noticed the pained expression on her face. Shaking his head he stepped out once they were out of sight and made his way back towards the others.

"We only have tonight to get Robin". Will whispered as they were still aware the Sheriff was in the main hall finishing up his business. "If he's not in the dungeons then where could he be? Allan shrugged and looked around.

"I say we check the dungeons again because there are many doors that lead off into others rooms". Everyone seemed to agree with him which was something very rare.

So off they all sprinted to the dungeons in hopes of finding some clues as to where Robin was. When the gang reached the dungeon door they stopped as if expecting something to happen.

"Much, Allan keep guard up here and let us know if anybody comes". Little John commanded as he reached and opened the door revealing the steps leading down.

They both gave a nod before watching as Little John, Djaq and Will made their way down the steps deeper and deeper into the gloomy dungeons. They came to a stop near where the jailor would usually be found but nobody was there.

"We stay together this could be a trap". Little John grunted before moving forward further into the dungeons. Looking in nearly all of the cells in the main room they walked towards the two rooms off towards the side. Will tried the door but failed so John rammed his shoulder into the wooden door causing it to fall off it's hinges. Djaq gasped and held a hand to her mouth in shock when she saw the sigh they were greeted with.

"Robin? Will crouched down beside the figure laid slumped on the floor. The man turned painfully and stared up at them all in shock.

"Y y you can't be here". Robin whispered fearing for his friends more than his own life. Will shook his head and looked back up towards the other two.

"We can't leave him here". Little john nodded as he picked up the fallen door and stood it against the wall.

"Can you move or are you injured? Djaq quickly rushed over when she saw the cuts and scars on his face.

"I can't leave there's nothing left anymore". Robin scrunched up his eyes and laid his head back down on the cold concrete slabs.

"But don't you see there is, Marian wouldn't have wanted to see you like this, you do not give up on us or your people". She tried but found herself frowning when Robin didn't respond. That was when Little John stepped forward and bent his knees carefully picking up the broken man on the floor and turning back towards the door. A low whistle could suddenly be heard and before they knew it guards surrounded them.


	8. Chapter 8

Marian watched as the boat neared the port, she felt hope building up inside of her, and excitement at the thought of being reunited with Robin once again. With a soft smile she placed both of her hands onto the wooden side of the boat. She had longed for this day for some time, a day in which she would return home.

While lying wounded in the sand she never though that she would set foot on her homeland once again. It had been a long and hard journey for them all and to see land was a huge relief. Marian watched as the boat came to a stop in the harbour, some men who were stood nearby threw long ropes over the side. A hand gently came down on her shoulder and she felt herself looking up.

"How does it feel to almost be back home? Marian contemplated the question and turned away from the side of the boat. "I still cannot believe it but tell me it must feel the same way for you too". Carter nodded with a smile.

"I never thought I would be back I always had that dream of returning with the king instead". Just then someone called them as the ramp was placed down to exit the boat. Marian placed her hand on his arm as a sign of comfort then she started walking towards the ramp.

A young gentleman who was a new member of the crew slowly helped her off the boat. Carter gave one last look out at sea then followed her hoping this wasn't a waste of journey. They both thanked the crew of the ship and walked into the nearby town for something to eat. After not walking far they found a small tavern, Carter walked in first and found a table out of the way. The barmaids moved around them serving ale to already drunken men hoping to forget their troubles at home.

Marian looked around and couldn't help but feel sorry for them she wanted to help but knew that she couldn't. It wasn't long before one of the barmaids cam

e over, she looked quite young no older then sixteen. The dress she wore was stained and her shoes had holes in. Marian sucked in a shaky breath ordering some stew, even though she had a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. Before the young girl left Marian asked her name she gave a smile before saying Anna then leaving. Carter noticed her sad expression and placed his hand on hers.

"I wish we could help them". He glanced around and noticed two men arguing over something near the bar.

"Not everyone can be helped but things will change when the king returns, not only for Nottingham". Marian sighed she just hoped Robin and the rest of the gang we're okay. Let alone Nottingham and the surrounding villages. The sheriff was up to something he always had some plot, and he would stop at nothing until it was seen through.

"Something does not feel right I can feel it, they're in trouble". Carter stared at her a long second before bowing his head so his words could only be heard by her.

"What do you mean? She shook her head and smiled as the barmaid set two goblets of ale down along with two bowls of stew. Anna fluttered her eyelashes at Carter before leaving to see to another table.

"I don't know that's it I just get this feeling that something big has happened, the sheriff he is more powerful somehow". Marian looked down at her stew not feeling hungry but she knew she had to eat to keep up her strength because the wound hadn't healed just yet. So they both ripped off a slice of the bread that had been placed down in the middle of the table and began to eat.

Nothing more was said about Marian's worries mainly because she couldn't bare to think that something had happened or was happening in her home town. Once they had finished they wandered out into the village coming across a stable with a few horses inside.

Carter quickly checked no one was around before rushing to one of the doors. Marian stood to the side, no matter how many times she protested he advanced and took two horses for them. With a smirk that reminded her very much of Robin he climbed up onto the horses back then beckoned her over.

"We cannot take these horses". She shook her head once again.

"What choice do we have if we walked the full journey it will take several days; with these it will take less". Marian waited a second before rushing across the yard and climbing up onto the other awaiting horse. She glanced at the house before riding off. They made their way out of the town and along a forest road trying to keep hidden encase the sheriff had guards on the lookout.

As twilight approached they stopped for the night to get some rest before setting off once again early in the morning. Carter tied up the two horses before going to sit underneath a tree near the fire they had built. Marian however was lying down staring up at the starry sky. Nothing much was said they we're both quite happy with the silence and that's how they eventually fell asleep.

The following day Marian woke up with a start she could hear footsteps and shouting nearby. Immediately she jumped up and grabbed Carters sword which was laid in the leaves. She looked around wearily the sword out in front of her as she moved nearer the road. Two men could be seen with big heavy looking sacks in front of them. Marian hid behind the nearest tree as she watched them curiously.

"Ere did you hear the news bout the prince? The other man looked up from the bag he was tying and shrugged.

"That he has some big surprise". She didn't like the sound of this anything to do with the prince or the sheriff wasn't remotely good these days.

"What you think it is? The man lifted up the sack and threw it over his shoulder he was taller than the other man.

"I don't know now come on we have to get these to Tom before he goes". And with that the two men walked off along the road back towards the town.

"Spying on people? Marian jumped and turned to see Carter stood behind her with his arms crossed.

"I heard a noise when I woke so I went to see what it was". He nodded and turned back towards their little camp to pack up. There wasn't much to tidy up just a few blankets mainly, ones they had been given by Leena for the journey.

"If we set off now we should arrive back in about two days at the most". Marian smiled brightly as she climbed up onto her horse patiently waiting for him to do the same.

Two days passed and they were nearing Nottingham, things had run pretty smoothly for them. They had stopped off at night the same as the first one then set off early in the morning. Marian took in a long breath and looked around with a smile she was glad to be home finally.

As they rode along the North road she found herself looking in the woods hoping to see Robin or the gang turn up. But nothing did happen something felt horrible wrong.

"We have to go to the camp maybe the others will be there". Carter nodded and headed deeper into the forest remembering where the camp was from his last visit. They quietly made their way through the trees towards the camp. Marian smiled as she looked around taking in every little thing even the smallest; she came to a stop where the entrance to the camp was.

"Pull on that piece of rope it should open". Carter moved swiftly towards the piece of rope tied around the tree trunk, he pulled and immediately the ground began to move slowly rising until the camp was revealed.

Marian rushed inside and looked around hoping to see the gang. But unfortunately no one was about, the fire which was usually lit was burnt out and looked like it hadn't been lit or cooked over in days. She wandered around to try and find some evidence that they had been here at all but she found nothing.

"I think we need to go to Nottingham something is not right here". Carter gave a quick nod before walking out the way he came back towards their horses. They hurried back through the trees towards the road, making sure to have hidden the camp once again.

"I think it would be best to walk because riding into town would make it too obvious and we should really lay low". So when they reached the two horses Marian quickly untied them and let them go free.

"We could have used them later on". Carter protested as he watched them ride off back along the road. Ignoring him she started to walk towards Nottingham just wanting to get to the bottom of this bad feeling.

**A/N So sorry for the late update, I just haven't had the time to write lately but I will try and get the next chapter up a lot sooner, thank you for the reviews and such I am very grateful and love to hear what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

As the guards surrounded Little John and Djaq they heard a mechanical laugh becoming closer by the second. "Did you really think you could sneak in here under detected and take Robin". Two more guards stood behind the sheriff holding Allan and Much tightly by the arms. Vaisey shook his head as he moved into the circle that had formed around Little John and Djaq.

"My my Robin it seems your men are becoming careless without you to lead them". Robin slowly lifted his sore head and opened his tired eyes.

"Leave them out of it, it is me you want not them". He managed to say barely above a whisper. Vaisey laughed at the thought and shook his head. "Oh no this just makes it more exciting, yes the prince is expecting you but four more surely I'll get an award or something greater". Robin closed his eyes against the pain that was now throbbing in his head. He felt completely helpless and just wished that he could of helped his friends more.

Opening his eyes once again he looked around at his men's faces, instead of looking angry or scared they each looked ready for anything that was to come. From the start he didn't see them as his men or friends he saw them as brothers.

The sheriff who was babbling on about how the prince was going to be delighted that finally Robin Hood and his men had been caught. Lord Thornton pushed his way through the guards and came to a stop beside Vaisey.

"I heard that I will be taking more than one outlaw to the prince? He looked around at the other men with a smirk on his face. "Have someone prepare the carriage we will leave in half the hour". Lord Thornton ordered before making his exit, the sheriff told the guards to prepare the outlaws before he left also.

Much, Djaq, Little John and Allan all sat in a cell beside Robin who lay on the floor helpless.

"There is still hope we can break out". Much muttered trying to think light of the situation.

"Outside that door there are guards on watch so that we don't escape it's just what the sheriff wants us to try and do". Allan argued as he rested his back against the stone wall.

"We cannot just sit here and wait to be taken away". Much protested once again.

"I have a plan". Robin's very weak voice said from the other cell. They all stopped and turned their heads to look at him sadly. "One of you get the jailors attention and bring him closer to the cell, you get the keys and unlock the door and wait until the guards come to take us away then you attack". The room fell silent after Robin had spoken each one of them thinking the plan through.

"I will get the jailors attention". Much rose to his feet and made his way to the bars of the cell door.

"Oi jailer". Allan called before shrugging when everyone turned to him. The jailor who looked bored made his way over.

"The sooner the Sheriff gets you lot sent away the better". Little John ran forward and smacked him right in the jaw causing the man to fall to the floor unconscious. Djaq quickly crouched down and took the keys that had fallen to the floor when the jailer had been hit.

She rushed to find the right key before sticking it into the lock and turning slowly so it didn't make too much of a noise.

"We have to go now it is our only chance". She looked back at them all sadly before trying to find the key to unlock Robin's cell. Once she had found the key she opened the door and rushed inside. "He is slowly fading we need to get him out". Little John rushed forward and lifted up the man into his arms before making his way back out.

The gang retrieved their weapons from the floor just outside the cells and worked their way up the stone steps of the dungeon. When they reached the wooden door which led back into the castle they stopped and listened careful for any sign that there might be guards about. Which of course there were, two to be exact.

Will slowly stepped forward and grabbed the metal handle of the door, pulling it open. Two guards stood behind the wooden door and it didn't take them long to spot the gang. Djaq who was stood next to Will pushed one of the guards back then hit him hard over the head with a metal candle holder, which had been beside the wall.

Alan took care of the other guard by plunging his sword through him. They quickly looked up and down the corridor for any sign of more guards before taking off to the left.

"Don't you find it a bit strange that Gisborne hasn't been around much lately? Allan whispered as they rounded another corner and took out another two guards.

"I do not doubt he is too far away". Just as they neared the courtyard with the others in front suddenly about ten guards ran in front of Little John blocking him from moving. Will, Djaq, Allan and Much skidded to a stop when they reached the bottom of the steps ready to run back. But before they could Little John shook his head telling them no.

"We can't leave them". Much all but shouted as Allan, with force pushed him behind a cart.

"There is nothing we can do plus if we were to get caught also what help would we be to Robin and John? They all watched as the guards ceased them but instead of taking them back to the dungeons they dragged them down the steps. The gate to the castle suddenly opened to reveal a carriage with a sort of cage on the back.

"Oh I think I'm going to miss our little chats hood it's such a shame it had to be this way, why couldn't you have stayed in the law. You would have still had all your land, money plus the girl you love". The sheriff shook his head and ordered the guards to throw them inside the cage.

Once they were inside the door was locked and handed to one of the guards that was traveling with them. Vaisey turned clapping his hands together to address Lord Thornton and Isabella who were making their way towards the carriage.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you sheriff I hope to see you again soon when the Prince comes for a visit". The sheriff nodded and took a step back letting the couple enter the other part of the carriage. "Farewell". Lord Thornton cheerily said from the window as the horses started to move.

Robin lifted his head as they started to move and watched as the castle slowly became further and further away. He didn't want to think what the prince had planned for them when they arrived. Right now all he could think about was how he had let everyone down.

As they came to the bridge that led out of the town Robin found himself staring back sadly. A woman who was standing nearby caught his attention.

She had long raven coloured hair and was wearing a blue dress. Something about her seemed very familiar to Robin until it hit him. Marian. But it couldn't be he had seen her die. This was just fragments of his imagination playing tricks on him. Shaking his head Robin turned to look at little John who had his eyes shut. He looked back to find she was still there and stood in the same position.

This couldn't be right, the hunger and thirst he felt must be getting to him. As they moved out of view Robin sighed and put his head in his hands. Why did his mind have to play tricks on him? Wasn't it enough that he was going to his death? Tears immediately sprung to his eyes at the pain of her death.

This was the first time in weeks he had just let himself grieve for her. Right now he didn't care about the pain shooting up his arms and legs from the injures the jailor had caused. All that was on his mind for now was Marian.


	10. Chapter 10

Carter and Marian walked the short distance from the tree line to the town. As they neared the bridge to cross over leading to the town Marian felt her heart beat quicken. Nothing really had changed in the town since she had been gone but she did notice that the people looked sad. A gasp from behind made Marian turn quickly to see a woman she hadn't seen in a while.

"Lady Marian". The woman who had a tattered dress and looked unkempt curtsied. "It has certainly been awhile dear I've been hearing these stories of how you were injured". Marian frowned and looked around to make sure no guards had spotted them.

"It is true I was injured for quite a while". The woman gasped and moved closer to her with a sad look in her eyes.

"Well I am glad you are feeling better now I better be going my son needs some remedies for he's illness". Marian dipped her hand into the pocket of her cloak and brought out the bag of money she had been saving. Gently she placed it into the woman's hand.

"Take this to buy the correct medicine for him and keep your family fed". Letting out a cry of joy she threw her arms around Marian repeating the words thank you over and over. "Good bye Beth and take care". And with that the woman known as Beth walked away back down the market towards her little house. Just then a commotion could be heard up ahead towards the castle.

Carter who was already ahead of her was stood near the castle gates watching. Marian soon caught him up and stood silently beside him. She spotted the sheriff standing next to a carriage ready to see some people off but no Guy. Usually he would be close beside the sheriff.

As the carriage set off Marian and Carter stepped into the shadows as it passed but something or rather someone caught her attention. Simply not caring about the surrounding guards Marian set off running after the carriage, but unfortunately the ever growing pain in her side got the better of her, so she had to stop.

She placed one had on the stone wall while the other was holding her side, her eyes never leaving the back of the carriage where she saw a very broken man.

Silent tears fell down her cheeks as the wind blew her hair around her shoulders. She had never wanting things to be like this, to see him like that she knew she just had to do something. Carter came to a stop beside Marian and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think I spotted the gang maybe they will have some answers for you".

With a nod and a sniff Marian turned and made her way back into the town. It didn't take them long to find the gang who were edging their way out of the castle courtyard. They followed the gang until they reached the cover of the forest where they stopped out of breath. "What happened? Marian said softly as she came to a stop behind them. At the sound of her voice the gang looked up in shock.

"Marian….". Djaq said as she reached out a hand. Allan stared at her shaking his head not believing his eyes.

"What happened? Marian repeated looking at each of their faces for some answer to her question.

"After you….". Djaq looked at the others for some help but was answered with a shrug. "We came back after the Holy lands and Robin became reckless in his actions. We tried to stop him but he handed himself in to the sheriff and is now being sent to Prince John". Marian shook her head and crossed her arms.

"We have to stop that carriage before it arrives in London". Carter who was stood behind Marian leaning on a tree stepped forward. "Well I'm in". He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked around at the others awaiting their answers. Djaq and Will nodded confirming they were in.

"Of course I'm in anything to get Robin back". Much grinned and placed his hand on Marian's out stretched one along with Djaq and Will. They all then looked up at Allan who hadn't said much which was unusual for him. "Well I don't really have a choice". He shrugged and set his hand on top of the others. After a minute they all took their hands away feeling the air much lighten.

"We are so glad you survived it is so good to see you again". Djaq hugged Marian quickly.

"Thank you but we have to go". The rest of the gang nodded and started to walk through the tress towards the main road. "I think we will need more weapons just encase". So with a detour they made their way back to the camp to collect the rest of their weapons. Marian lagged behind slight from the rest of the gang; Carter noticed and went to walk beside her.

"Well at least we got to the bottom of what's happening". Marian shook her head as she pushed a branch aside.

"Yes but we still have a long way until the problem is solved, we need to rescued Robin and John". Carter lifted his hand and paced it on her arm trying to comfort her.

"We will get to the bottom of this and when we do I was thinking after that I would possible stick around". A smile traced across her face as they stepped into the camp.

"That would be great I really hope you do". Marian made her way across the camp towards some spare swords laid up against a tree. She picked up the sword and took a moment to get the feel of it before sliding it into her belt. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention and before she knew it she was picking up a very familiar piece of clothing.

"Robin found it in the woods he wouldn't part with it". Allan cut in as he walked by her joining the others by the camp entrance. Marian smiled before slipping off behind a tree and into her old night-watchman outfit. When she returned they all smiled happy to have her back in action with them.

It wasn't long until they were on the road hoping to catch up with the carriage that held Robin and little John before it was too late. But it was Djaq who wore the worried look as she followed the gang along the road. She though Marian was over doing it a little bit after all she had been stabbed in the abdomen only a few weeks ago.

She feared that if she was to do too much the wound would reopen and quite possibly come infected. But for now she was just going to keep a close watch on Marian as a friend.


End file.
